1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an I-type counterflow absorber and particularly to a counterflow absorber to directly connect with a water piping system for absorbing counterflow water hammering effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally know that in a water piping system a water hammering phenomenon will take place when a valve is open or close abruptly and results in producing intermittent or continuous impact force. The valve may be a counterflow valve, a solenoid valve or a floating valve. Besides opening or closing of a valve, the abrupt start or stop of a pump, or improper piping configuration could also create water hammering effect which tends to damage piping elements and equipment, and will shorten their service life.
There are a great deal of improvements and innovations in the design and construction of contemporary high rise buildings. However little improvement has been made in the piping system built in them. A piping network (such as a water piping system) usually is constructed bottom up. A pumping system is employed to overcome gravity force and to pump water to the top of the building. The power of the pump is almost equal to the water hammering force. When a pump is abruptly stop, water hammer, because of gravity and acceleration, impacts on the pump with great force. It could easily damage the pump to useless. While a conventional counterflow valve or solenoid valve might prevent water from counterflowing, it does not help much in reducing the impact force of water hammering or the noise incurred. Furthermore, water hammering could also create leakage problem and easily results in lack or no water supply in certain areas of a building.
Applicant has disclosed an I-type counterflow absorber in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,802 that may directly connect with a piping system for absorbing water hammering. It has an air chamber in which air pressure may be adjusted to suit different requirements such as different height of the building. It may also be installed in the middle of a piping system. More than one absorber may be installed in a long piping system (such as for a building of thirty stories or more). It may be used more flexibly and makes piping configuration and design simpler. It also provides better protection for the equipments and facilities at the pipe end.
However the counterflow absorber disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,802 does not have well structured positioning means among the components. The components have to rely on adhering, soldering or welding to fasten and assemble together. More over the outer tube is a closed structure which makes assembly of components therein difficult.
Production time and cost are higher. It also includes a large number of components that also increase cost. As the components are fixedly installed inside the outer tube by adhering, soldering or welding, repair and maintenance become very difficult. The whole absorber should be replaced because of breakdown of a small item such as an O-ring. It greatly increases operation and maintenance costs.